


The Garden

by DionysiussComradesInTraining



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysiussComradesInTraining/pseuds/DionysiussComradesInTraining
Summary: Nadia loved to roam the gardens of the palace, but ever since Julian's admittance, she can't roam them in the peace.





	The Garden

Nadia always thought the gardens of being her second safe haven. When she wasn't coming down with wicked headaches to chained her to her tower or bed, she was out in the gardens. Breathing in the smells of lilies and staring up at the date palms that furnished the paths.

She was out today, staring and breathing, but her mind didn't give into the breathtaking views, no. Her mind was on something else, the soon-to-be-dead doctor Julian Devorak. Ilya. Jules. Whatever.

Why? Well, she was fascinated by how a man could be so dumb and so keen in the same breath. How a man could have the _gall_ to walk up to her in these very gardens and speak of how he had killed the count. And how there was nothing his mere _wife_ could do about it.

_"It was me, your highness! I killed the Count! I have no regrets at all, in fact, I would do it again! No qualms to be had! I'd burn a hundred more Lucios!"_

A week had passed since the whole debacle, and Nadia had stayed up night after night, pouring every last ounce of her energy on the case, scouring through every last paper the doctor had scribbled on. Lazlo was out and about, dealing with the more physical elements, coming back now and then to drop some info.

Nadia snapped back to the present with a shout. It was Lazlo, and it was high pitched and frightful. "Countess, you must come with me! Asra, my master-my teacher- has urgent news!" Lazlo's face was extremely flushed, his dark skin failing to hide the blooms of purple on his cheeks. His chest rose and fell, heaving in panic. Nadia's heart constricted in worry.

"What news? Has something happened to Mr. Devorak?" Nadia asked quickly, her arms flying to Lazlo's shoulders. Her voice stayed calm and steady, and one could see how Lazlo was thankful for that in how his shoulders slightly slumped.

"Yes," Lazlo said with gentle hoarseness. "You must come, now."

And so Nadia did, following Lazlo's quick feet. 

 


End file.
